Affectionate China
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Short drabbles on China showing his love for Russia. Ranges from K to M and Drama to simple Fluff
1. Sly China Fluff K

A/N: Affectionate China is nothing more than drabbles. Meaning there is no plot, proofreading, thought, or effort are put into any of these stories.

I was just tired of writing Russia trying to win China's affection. It can work the other way around too you know. For now it is complete, but I may add on to these drabbles indefinitely.

* * *

Russia reflexively grabbed onto the item China suddenly shoved into his chest. For a moment he stared at China quizzically, noticing the other nation's blush and angry pout. When China continued to avoid his gaze, Russia sighed and looked down at what he was forced to hold...it was a pair of hand warmers.

Russia opened his mouth to speak but China spoke first, stuttering, "It's…it's cold at your place. I thought they might come in handy aru."

Russia smiled innocently, placing a hand on the Chinese's shoulder, "I'll cherish them."

China lifted his eyes to meet Russia's for a second before again looking away, his pout back in place, "It was nothing aru. It…it's not like I went out of my way to just buy it for you…."

"Spasibo, Yao," Russia chuckled, giving the small shoulder in his hand a gentle squeeze.

Russia titled his head slightly, asking, "How do you say thank you in Chinese, Yao?"

At that question, China looked up surprised. He blinked a couple of times, staring into curious violet eyes before finally mumbling in a quiet voice, "Wo Xihuan Ni."

China hid a small smile as he heard Russia repeat after him hesitantly, "Wo Xihuan Ni."

His bubble was burst, however, when Russia asked in confusion, "I thought 'thank you' in Chinese was 'xie xie'. There was another way of saying 'thank you'?"

"If you already knew how to say 'thank you' why did you ask aru," China scowled.

Russia's eyes widened at the sudden outburst, "Oh I just wanted to make sure I had the tones right…what did you make me say, Yao?"

China's cheeks grew a bright red, "N…nothing aru! I didn't make you say anything!"

Russia's smile grew into a grin. China was hiding something.

"Tell me what you said!" Russia whined, pulling China into a hug, "It's not fair~ What did you make me say?"

China struggled, whacking this way and that, telling Russia to let him go and of course Russia refused him. Knowing that he didn't have the strength to break away, China resorted to yelling out profanities. Russia just laughed, enjoying the feel of the smaller man in his arms, leaning down just as China took a deep breath for another bout of ranting.

In the end, Russia forgot all about asking China what Wo Xihuan Ni meant as he kissed away China's protests.

* * *

A/N: Based this off of Fanniemay's fanart on DA called "Hand Warmers."

Wo Xihuan Ni means "I like you"

Spasibo mean "Thank You"


	2. Drunk China Comedy M

A/N: Affectionate China is nothing more than drabbles. Meaning there is no plot, proofreading, thought, or effort are put into any of these stories.

I was just tired of writing Russia trying to win China's affection. It can work the other way around too you know. For now it is complete, but I may add on to these drabbles indefinitely.

* * *

"Yao, let's drink!" Russia said happily as he draped himself over China's shoulder, swinging one hand holding a large vodka bottle in front of the smaller man's face.

China scowled and struggled to free himself from the dead weight on his back, "No aru."

Russia pressed his weight harder on the small back, snuggling his face closer to China's, "Why not? It's a good day to drink, da?"

China sighed and gave up struggling, "Because I don't want to. I don't drink in excess like _you _aru, only on special occasions."

Russia chuckled into China's ear before dragging the older nation towards the dining table, "Every day is special when I'm with Yao."

"You're just saying that so you have a reason to drink aru."

"Ehehehe, Yao knows me so well but I wasn't lying when I said everyday is special when I'm with you," Russia poured China a shot of vodka.

China eyed the clear liquid suspiciously, "I don't want to aru. You can drink it if you want but I rather drink tea."

"Eh?! But drinking by myself is no fun, Little Yao. Come, drink with me. Let's see you put your age to the test. Surely you can out drink me, da?"

China rolled his eyes at Russia's poor attempt at baiting him but he stuck out his hand for a shot anyway.

Russia smiled, obligingly pouring China some vodka, "Don't fall over drunk right away, Little Yao."

China tsked his tongue, downing the vodka in one gulp, "Don't underestimate me and stop calling me little! I'm the 3rd largest country in the world!"

Russia chuckled, refilling China's glass, "But you're still smaller than me, da?

China glared at the younger man and Russia just laughed. His laugh proved to be contagious because China felt a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. He downed another shot, smiling at Russia, thinking, "Indulging once in a while like this couldn't hurt…."

**3 hours and 4 vodka bottles later**

Russia stared at China with amusement, "If you're sleepy, you can go to sleep you know."

China, who was slumping over his chair, straightened up at Russia's voice.

"Who…who wants to sleep?" China slurred, "I…I can still take it aru."

Russia chuckled at China's brave speech that was beautifully ruined when the smaller nation closed his eyes and swayed in his chair. Russia wrapped an arm around China's waist to keep him from falling.

"I think, you've had enough," Russia said gently, removing the glass from China's hand, "Let's put you to bed shall we?"

"N...no," China was too tired to do more than just protest.

Russia smiled at how cute China was when drunk. He lifted the older nation in his arms and carried him to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed. Russia, surprisingly, just tucked China in the covers and did nothing more than kiss China goodnight on the forehead. When he tried to leave and let the drunken nation sleep the alcohol off, China unexpectedly grabbed onto Russia's hand, "You're…you're leaving aru?"

Russia smiled indulgently at China's childish antic, "You need to rest."

China tightened his hold on Russia's hand, "But I'm not tired so…so can…you spend the night with me?"

Blood rushed to Russia' face. Well this was unexpected. Tempting though it was, Russia didn't want to take advantage of China when he was so vulnerable. The next morning, there would be hell to pay. Besides most likely by "spend the night with" him he most likely meant just sleeping side by side. Yes of course. China would never invite him so openly. These were the thoughts that ran through Russia's head as he tried to remove his hand, "China, you're tired. I'll see you in the morning, da?"

"You don't want to?" China brought Russia's fingers to his lips, lightly sucking on them, "But I want to…."

At that moment all bets were off as Russia lunged at the flushed nation with clothes flying to and fro everywhere.

"Ah…n…no," China panted out, sprawled out on all four as Russia pumped himself inside of him from behind.

Russia leaned forward, his chest plastered onto China's sweaty back; his hot breath breathing into his lover's ear, "You're the one who wanted this, da? So no complaining."

"I…I don't want my back facing you…." China said breathlessly, lifting himself up.

He turned his head and reached behind him, grabbing Russia's neck to pull him in for a kiss, "I want to look at you."

Russia became immobile as China turned his whole entire body around to straddle him, draping his arms over the Russian's body, "This way we can kiss more…."

"Y…Yao," For once Russia was flustered at the amount of love China was giving him until a terrible idea occurred.

"Are you always this horny when you're drunk, Little Yao?"

"Huh? Wha…what?" China pouted angrily at Russia, not understanding what worried the larger nation, "Of…of course not aru. I…I'm only like this when I'm around you…."

Russia paused for moment, letting the words the sober China would never say sink in before renewing his vigor, determined to savor every moment with this completely adorable Yao.

** The Next Morning**

"Urgh…what happened yesterday after I drank aru?" China asked, his head throbbing from a hang over.

"Ehehehe, nothing happened," Russia nuzzled the side of China's neck, "but next time you want to drink some alcohol, make sure to bring me along da?"

**THE END**  
(lol in case anyone was wondering if they're still in bed naked, that's up to u to decide XD )

* * *

A/N: Short, I know but like I said this was just a drabble and done in complete humor. I dunno, I thought it was funny when I read the manga I based it on lol but writing vs seeing is different XD. I think it'll be better understood if you guys read the manga and see the reactions lol.

The manga I based it on is called DOUSHIYOUMO NAI KEREDO by **Natsume Isaku**


	3. Fluff China Fluff K

A/N: Affectionate China is nothing more than drabbles. Meaning there is no plot, proofreading, thought, or effort are put into any of these stories.

I was just tired of writing Russia trying to win China's affection. It can work the other way around too you know. For now it is complete, but I may add on to these drabbles indefinitely.

* * *

China scowled and undid yet _another_ row from the dilapidated sweater. He huffed out a breath of air, momentarily blowing the bangs away from his face in frustration. Knitting was harder than he thought. China knotted his brow in concentration and tried again; this time he went very slowly, making sure a kink wouldn't appear. He was going to finish this sweater if it was going to kill him.

"What are you doing, Jao?" Russia's blew air into China's ear.

China yelped and flew from the sofa, frantically trying to hide his failed knitting effort behind his back, "N…nothing aru! I'm not hiding anything aru!"

Russia eyed China curiously before he leaned over the sofa, smiling, "I asked what you were doing, not hiding."

China mentally kicked himself for his slip of the tongue. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Russia grinned at China's reaction. His troubled expression just made the larger man that much more interested at what he was hiding. Russia rounded the sofa slowly, making his way towards China, a mischievous gleam in his eye. China kept his wary gaze on the Russian and backed away step by step.

"Jao, show me what's behind your back."

China violently shook his head, his eyes rounded in horror. Russia laughed and made a dive for the Chinese nation. China made an undignified "eep" sound as he dodged Russia's onslaught and turned tail, running as fast as he could, clutching the bundle of yarn and knitting needle to his chest. Behind him, he heard Russia chuckle and his slow, even stride catching up to him. Damn the Russian's long legs.

China saw the door to his bed room, the only room in the house with a lock. He made a dash for it. Just as the door cracked opened, it slammed shut in his face. China gulped as he saw Russia's gloved hand in front of his face. China tentatively tilted his head backward and saw Russia smile down at him.

"You were going to show me what you were hiding, da?" Russia kissed China's forehead, purposely emphasizing a loud smooching sound.

China sighed, "Can…can't I show you when I'm done aru?"

"Oh, you're making something?" Russia crept his hand towards the bundle but snatched his hand back when China slapped it away, "Just show it to me now. You know I won't let you leave alone until you show me."

Russia giggled into China's ear, "Or maybe that was the plan from the start?"

China pouted up at him. He hated it when Russia bullied him. Just because he was bigger didn't mean he could push him around. All his anger evaporated, however, when Russia stared at him so tenderly, placing a gentle but through kiss on his pouting lips. China felt his body relax in Russia's warm embrace. When they parted, Russia continued to smile down at him, one of his hands caressing the side of his face but violet eyes were still dancing with curiosity. China puffed out his cheeks in feigned anger as he leaned his back against Russia's front, tilting his head up to glare. Russia laughed at such childish antics coming out from the older nation and poked at China's cheeks to silently say, "Acting cute won't get you out of this."

China blew air out into the Russian face. The older nation heaved a big sigh, "Fine. If I show you, you promise not to laugh aru?"

"I promise."

China stared up at Russia for a moment, making sure Russia would keep his promise before turning around to face him. Russia cocked his head and waited expectantly, wanting to know what made China so flustered. China felt a blush heating up his face. Guh, those eyes! Those stupid eyes looking at him. If his eyes were any other color then maybe he would stop acting so foolishly! Without a second thought, China looked away in embarrassment, shoving the barely made sweater at Russia- knitting needle and all.

Russia stood stunned for a moment, examining what was in his hands. From what he could tell, it looked like a lopsided hat- an unfinished one at that too with a small hole at the top.

"Uh…why were you so embarrassed, Jao? Not knowing how to knit hat is fine. I can ask Ukraine to teach you."

China snatched the material back, his eyes flashing with the mixture of hurt, anger, and humiliation, "It's not a hat aru! And Ukraine would be the _last_ person I would ask for help in knitting a sweater!"

Russia was at a lost of word at China's outburst but he instantly felt alarmed at causing his little Jao any distress. Quickly he enveloped China in another hug, smoothing the other's hair, "Of course, of course. I'm sorry. How silly of me not to notice it was a sweater. I'm sure it'll be a greater sweater when you wear it yourself."

China mumbled something against Russia's chest.

"I'm sorry?" Russia asked, looking down at the smaller nation.

China tightened his grip on Russia's coat, "I said I'm making the sweater for you, you dolt."

Russia peeled China away from him, staring at the other nation, trying to determine what China said was true. Seeing China's stubborn expression, Russia felt a warm feeling burst from his heart and radiate throughout his body. A smile, a genuine happy smile, broke out on his face, "You're making a sweater for me, Jao? Really? I…I'm happy but…but why?"

China scowled at him, "Because you keep wearing the same old scarf Ukraine gave you, aru," China looked away, his voice barely above a whisper, "I…I can make a scarf too. Just…I just thought that making a sweater would be better."

Russia's laugh came from the core of his very being, "I'm happy with anything you give me, Jao. Anything."

Russia wrapped China in a fierce hug, trying very hard to become one with the other nation. No matter how close he hugged China, it wasn't enough to satisfy his ecstatic heart.

"Then…can I stop making the sweater then?"

Russia's happy place skidded to a stop, "Eh? Why? I thought you were going to make me a sweater to go with older sister's scarf?"

China gave him a sheepish look, "Um…I wanted to…I really did…but I found out after the first 3 hours that I don't know how to knit aru…."

China lifted up what was left of the unraveled "sweater" half-heartedly. Russia laughed whole heartedly before pulling China behind him towards the sofa. There he placed his little Jao between his laps as he placed his hands over China's, guiding him with his words and motions how to knit a proper sweater.


End file.
